


Look at the Stars

by Scorpiusfriends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiusfriends/pseuds/Scorpiusfriends
Summary: Albus and Scorpius admit their feelings for each other in Sixth year, At the Astronomy tower. Spoilers for Cursed Child ofc.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Look at the Stars

Life at Hogwarts got better for Scorpius and Albus.

When they admitted their feelings for each other in their sixth year, it felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They had never been so happy in their life.

It was a Friday at Hogwarts. The days were starting to get longer and the nights, shorter. Scorpius and Albus had just finished double Herbology with Professor Longbottom. There was a quidditch celebration party that night in the Slytherin common room but Albus and Scorpius decided to skip it as they weren’t that into parties. They still wanted to celebrate Scorpius winning the game for Slytherin by catching the snitch. Albus had the idea to watch the sunset together at the astronomy tower, Their favourite place.

Albus POV

Today I’m finally going to tell Scorpius how I feel. I knew I had feelings for Scorpius when Delphi was torturing him, It was the worst pain I had ever felt. To watch him lying on the floor screaming and not being able to help him. When we were stranded in the past with nowhere to go. I had never felt so scared that I wouldn’t see my family again. But I had Scorpius with me. He helped me realise there might be a way to fix our mistake. If Scorpius hadn’t had been there, I would have still been living in the past watching a horrific new reality unfold.

After Herbology, me and Scorp headed to the great hall for dinner. Luckily as its nearly summer the sun doesn’t set until later on in the day. We sat down at the Slytherin table and James and Lily joined us. Sometimes they come over to eat with us. I like it because I hardly get to see them at all. Lily is always with her friends in this club she created about magical creatures. And James is the Gryffindor captain, so he is always at the quidditch pitch practising.

“Hey little bro, how have you been?” He ruffled my hair before sitting next to me.

“I’m good, How was the game today?”

“I mean not great considering Slytherin won.” He turned to look at Scorpius, “But I have got to say Scorp, you have skill, that was amazing how quick you caught the snitch!”

Scorpius’ cheeks flushed as twiddled his fingers “Thanks James, it was nothing really.” He said but he didn’t look at James in the eyes.

“It definitely wasn’t nothing!” said Lily as she sat next to Scorpius. As she looked around the table at the food but all I could see was this bright lavender streak in her hair.

“Lily what have you done to your hair?” I asked.

“Oh, I just decided to change it, that’s all. I got bored of it.”

Me, James and Scorpius all exchanged worried looks.

“Well lets just hope Mum doesn’t find out.” Said James.

“I think it looks great Lils.” Scorpius smiled at Lily. They have become quite close. I can often find them both in the library or by Hagrid’s hut looking at all the new creatures he has found. It’s a love for magical creatures that they both have in common.

“So, are you both coming to the celebration party tonight?” James asked.

“I think Scorpius and I have our own plans; we aren’t really feeling a party.”

“I love how I’m going to the party, but Gryffindor didn’t even win! Come on it will be fun, Lils is coming, aren’t you?”

“Actually, I’m going to help Hagrid with the Thestrals tonight.”

“So, I guess it’s just me?” James looked at us with hopeful eyes but soon returned to eating as he knew we wouldn’t budge.

After me and Scorp finished dinner we made our way up the astronomy tower. We have been here many times before. It’s our spot. Where we liked to read and talk about things, mostly we talk about our lives after Hogwarts and what we want to do. We always say that we will live together in a little house near a forest. And try and forget all the things we went through with Delphi. Scorpius still gets nightmares and it pains me to hear him cry in his sleep and not be able to go over to his bed, hug him tightly and tell him everything is going to be ok.

I don’t sleep much either. I sometimes have vivid dreams of Scorpius being tortured. And when I wake up, I feel like I can’t breathe, and Scorpius tells me a story to calm me down. Each time it’s a different one. My favourite is the one about the mermaid who wants to be human to be with a prince she falls in love with. It sounds cringy and it’s not something I would usually like, maybe lily would. But when Scorpius tells me it, I calm down. Scorp said he hears these stories from lily, and they are from the story book called disnae or dis nee.

When we arrived at the top of the astronomy tower the sky was a medley of pink and blue. The lake was sparkling with the suns reflection. We both sat down next to the ledge and looked out across the hills. I turned to Scorpius and smiled widely at him. He looked up at me with his grey eyes and grinned.

“You know what I love about this tower” he said. “I love spending time alone with you, just us, Hogwarts is always so crowded.”

“Yeah and it’s nice to get away from Lily and James teasing me once in a while.” I laughed.

“I know they love you Al, I mean who wouldn’t, you’re the best brother to lily, she really looks up to you. And James always looks out for you, like that time Yann and Polly tried to hex you in the corridor, he blocked it and told them if they ever messed with you again, he would ban them from attending quidditch forever.”

“you know he can’t actually do that right.”

“yeah, I know but it’s the fact he stood up for you, Albus he loves you."

I stood up and leaned against the rail. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I kept thinking, Now, tell him now. But something inside me couldn’t bring myself to even say the words. Scorpius tried to pull himself off of the floor, but he fell backwards in the process, grabbing my leg and sending me crashing down with him.

We both laughed at Scorpius’ clumsiness on the floor, Until I gave him my hand to get up, He took it and as he got up he hugged me. I held onto him and patted him on the back. My friend hug, I like to call it.

"I love you Al."

I pulled away and looked at him.

I froze and winced at his words; I know he means it in a different way, so it hurts to hear him say it so casually. It was definitely a mistake to tell him how I feel now. I walked back over to the ledge and looked out.

“What’s wrong Al, did I do something?"

“I’m fine don’t worry about it.” I dragged my eyes to the floor and waited for Scorpius to change the subject. But of course, Scorpius the unanxious, yeah right. He had to keep pressing on at me, worrying that he upset me.

“Albus was it the I love you, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ He walked over to me.

“You didn’t mean to what?”

“I- I don’t know if I should say.” His cheeks started to flush again as he dragged his nimble fingers nervously through his hair.

“Scorpius please, I’m tired of talking about this again and again.” I felt my eyes get blurry “I can’t do this anymore, I can’t hear you say those words again so carelessly , I can’t go on hugging you without praying to hold you for longer, Do you have any idea how it makes me feel?”

“Al, please stop.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Please don’t cry, the last thing I want is for you to feel upset, ok I know I haven’t been open with you about the way I feel. I’m sorry for that but I love you, you idiot and not just as a friend, I love you Albus but I didn’t want to tell you because I was worried it would ruin what we already have, I didn’t want to lose you again.”

I sat there for a moment trying to process what I just heard.

“After all this time Scorp! Are you serious right now, I have tried to tell you so many times, but I didn’t know you felt the same way especially because you dated my cousin for a month. I didn’t think it was even possible for you to ever see me that way.”

He looked at me and for just a moment his eyes fell to my lips. He pulled me closer, as he held my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He brought his face to mine, slowly he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

I kissed him back harder. I, Albus Potter was kissing Scorpius, I felt euphoric, we both just hugged each other for what felt like forever. I held onto to him. 

“Scorpius you have no idea how happy I am.”

“I do, I really do.”

Then we sat and watched the sun fade away, as the stars began to appear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever oneshot so sorry if its a little cringe or bad, I'm learning :)


End file.
